elcultonegrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:18
En fin... el meme del "Scorpion Matero" es una humorada conocida entre los asudios a Mortal Kombat de este lado mundo. Lo interesante del tema es que puede no estar tan lejos de la realidad. De hecho, a pesar de los hábitos canibalistas de tarkatas, raptors, oni y demonios, la alimentación de un kombatiente de Mortal Kombat no es muy distinta a la de un earthrealmer promedio. Claro que existen algunas comidas que podríamos considerar un tantito... "exóticas", pero aún así sigue estando dentro de lo "normal" para gente que puede seguir peleando con un par de sais clavados en sus rodillas. Comer sano es una prioridad. Frutas y verduras forman parte de la dieta habitual de los personajes en Mortal Kombat The Movie y Mortal Kombat Conquest. En ambos medios era recurrente ver a personajes comiendo frutas incluyendo al dios del trueno, Raiden. En el último capítulo de Mortal Kombat Conquest (Vengeance), Quan Chi disfruta de un banquete con una amplia variedad de uvas y otras pocas frutas. ¿Cómo consigues fruta fresca en Netherealm? Pues en el almacén más cercano como todos los demás, ñam. En la misma serie Shao Kahn suele beber una jarra de lo que parece ser vino... porque aunque seas inmortal, un poco de tinto al día hace bien para el corazón. Halando de Raiden, en la trilogía de cómics Raiden & Kano por Malibu Comics se sugiere que el dios del trueno es asiduo a un brebaje llamado simplemente "Té Curativo" que es preparado por Wynd y Rayne, sirvientas y guardianas de la casa de Raiden. Los shokanes no suelen ser caníbales, aunque sí se alimentan de otras criaturas vivas. En el cómic Mortal Kombat #0 de Malibu Comics, Goro le da un tremendo mordisco a un pequeño reptil/dragón que habita Kuatan. Estaba previsto que esta escena fuese replicada en Mortal Kombat The Movie, con Goro cazando dragones de komodo en la Isla Fortaleza y luego devorarlos ante un temeroso Kano, pero fue finalmente descartada. Los raptors también incluyen criaturas vivas como pequeños insectos en su dieta. Por ejemplo en el capítulo In Kold Blood de Mortal Kombat Conquest, Reptile puede devorar una fuente llena de estas criaturas... lo cual no es tan extraño hasta que notas que se las devora sin quitarse su máscara. Otros personajes como D'Vorah se alimentan de camaleones e, incluso, pueden regurgitarlos para compartir con los demás como apareció en Mortal Kmbat X Blood Ties #12 - Rumble in the Jungle. Pero no puedo terminar esta deliciosa reseña sin mencionar el alimento más apetecido en Mortal Kombat: el pollo. El pollo tiene importancia crítica a lo largo de la historia. Ed Boon venía de almorzar en un Kentucky Fried Chicken cuando tuvo la idea de crear a Reptile. En el cómic Goro, Prince of Pain #2 - Down and Out in Outworld, Jax viaja a la Isla Fortaleza en busca de Sonya Blade, pero se topa con Shang Tsung disfrutando de una apacible tarde. Y a pesar de su preocupación por Sonya, de todas formas acepta probar una pierna de pollo. En Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance, el video "Cooking with Scorpion" muestra al personaje implícito trozando pollo a su manera. Y en Mortal Kombat The Movie, en esa recordada escena en que Kano disfruta un trozo de pollo junto a Goro. Recuerden estimados lectores: No importa a qué reino vayan, saluda a su gente en inglés, ofréceles un poco de tu cereal de avena Kano's y tal vez te dejen vivir. Pero ten siempre presente que aún siendo foráneos ellos podrían ser más humanos que nosotros mismos. Cuídense y nos leemos.